


Political Kid Support Group

by emmiimmeme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Gen, John Payne Todd was a pretentious piece of shit we hate him, M/M, Multi, eliza and ham and john are parents and Secondary to the plot, its a chat fic, most of chapter two was lily, star wars discourse, we are memes, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: The kids of the Hamilton Crew are gay memes.





	1. did u rlly just show up to meme

**Author's Note:**

> Georges Washington Lafayette - LafayYes  
> Patsy Jefferson - PatsyCake  
> Polly Jefferson - PolyJefferSIN  
> Susan Reynolds - S.Reknolds  
> Frances Laurens - NotLawrence  
> Philip Hamilton - PhilNOPE  
> Angelica Hamilton - Angaylica  
> Alexander Hamilton Jr. - Cheesilton  
> James Hamilton - Gaymes.Ham  
> John Payne Todd - incxnstxntPxyneXD42069  
> Virginie Lafayette - VirginMeme  
> Anastasie Lafayette- Princess.Ana  
> Henriette Lafayette- Panriette  
> Theodosia Burr Jr. - TheoNOsia

**PhilNope has created the group “Political Kid Support Group”**

**PhilNope has added PatsyCake, TheoNOsia, S.Reknolds, NotLawrence, PolyJefferSIN, incxnstxntPxyneXD42069, Angaylica, Cheesilton, Gaymes.Ham, VirginMeme, Princess.Ana, Panriette, and LafayYes to the group.**  


**PhilNope:** Hello hello hello  


**NotLawrence:** What is this  


**PatsyCake:** Phil Theo and I wanted a chat to complain about our parents to ppl who understand  


**LafayYes:** Phil why am I here who r these people  


**VirginMeme:** Literally your sister  


**Princess.Ana:** Me too  


**Panriette:** Same  


**VirginMeme:** Henriette what is ur username  


**Panriette:** OH  


**Panriette:** uh  


**Panriette:** I’m gay as hell oop  


**LafayYes:** bitch me too the fuck  


**VirginMeme:** #gayce  


**Princess.Ana:** I’m so homo it hurts  


**PolyJefferSIN:** what did i just witness

**PatsyCake:** POLLY WHAT IS UR USER  


**PolyJefferSIN:** ;;;;;))))))))  


**PatsyCake:** POLLY WHAT THEFUVK YOU’RE F IF TEE N  


**PolyJefferSIN:** #yolo  


**PatsyCake:** pOLLy nO  


**Cheesilton:** @PhilNope @Gaymes.Ham @Angaylica rnt u glad we’re a normal family  


**TheoNOsia:** lol the Hamiltons, normal, good joke  


**LafayYes:** srsly who r u ppl  


**PatsyCake:** WHO R /YOU/ PPL  


**LafayYes:** Georges Washington Louis Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette  


**Princess.Ana:** Anastasie Louise Pauline du Motier de Lafayette  


**VirginMeme:** Marie Antoinette Virginie du Motier de Lafayette  


**Panriette:** Henriette de Lafayette  


**PolyJefferSIN:** y is ur name so normal  


**Panriette:** idk??? Ask Gilbert  


**PatsyCake:** ok but why do you call your dad gilbert what’s up with that  


**LafayYes:** thats just henriette she’s weird  


**S.Reknolds:** what do u want us 2 call u many named ppl  


**LafayYes:** daddy  


**PatsyCake:** WHAT THE FUVK FUVKING NO NO N O P E  


**PatsyCake:** THERE ARE Y O U N G I N S  


**PatsyCake:** SMOL WHIPPERSNAPPERS  


**PatsyCake:** TEENY TINY FETUSES

**PatsyCake:** UR SO SINNER OM G PHIL WHO IS THIS SIN N ER  


**PolyJefferSIN:** I like u @LafayYes  


**PatsyCake:** Polly W H Y

**PhilNope:** Patsy this is Georges his dad is America’s Favorite Fightin Frenchman

**LafayYes:** Bonjour, y’all

**PatsyCake:** r u even french

**LafayYes:** Literally? Phil said my dad is french? I’m in france? Who r u get out of my sight

**PatsyCake:** you come into my house,,,, into my group chat,,,,,, do u even know who i am,,,,

**LafayYes:** No thats the fuckign point who r u go away

**PatsyCake:** my name is patsy and u are #r00d 

**TheoNOsia:** I feel like this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship

**PatsyCake:** come on polly we’re leaving 

**PatsyCake:** Never Speak To Me Or My Sister Ever Again

**PolyJefferSIN:** nah imma stay w the sinners they’re my #people

**PatsyCake:** o that reminds me i need everyone’s pronouns bc i dont know some of yall (I’m she/her)

**Princess.Ana:** they/them pls

**LafayYes:** he/him/they/them

**S.Reknolds:** she/her is fine

**PolyJefferSIN:** she/her/they/them

**NotLawrence:** they/them

**PhilNOPE:** he/him

**Angaylica:** they/them 

**Cheesilton:** they/them and James’ phone is dead but he says he/him

**VirginMeme:** she/her/they/them

**Panriette:** she/her 

**TheoNOsia:** she/her/they/them

**Cheesilton:** Dad and John are being gross 

**NotLawrence:** I'm shocked

**Angaylica:** This is the least interesting piece of information I have ever heard

**Cheesilton:** u kno what

**TheoNOsia:** is this what it's like to live at the Hamilton-Laurens household

**PhilNope:** No sometimes Me Angie Alex James John Will and Ellie are at Moms

**NotLawrence:** I'm always there and they're worse when you seven are gone

**Angaylica:** OMG

**Gaymes.Ham:** rip Frances

**Gaymes.Ham:** Step Sibling Extraordinaire 

**Gaymes.Ham:** Gone but never forgotten

**NotLawrence:** OMG u think I'm extraordinary

**Gaymes.Ham:** sometimes it's like I can still hear their voice 

**Cheesilton:** did u rlly just show up to meme

**Gaymes.Ham:** …

**Gaymes.Ham has left the group**

**PhilNope:** what the fuck 


	2. patsy has Serious Feelings about r*ylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy vs Star Wars vs Payne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i call the Lily Projects(tm) chapter. It's just her complaining about Star Wars. -Emmi (emmiimmeme)
> 
> Padme is a lesbian sorry I don't make the rules. Also have a nice day and reylo is toxic xxx -Lily (superlateive)
> 
> Georges Washington Lafayette - LafayYes  
> Patsy Jefferson - PatsyCake  
> Polly Jefferson - PolyJefferSIN  
> Susan Reynolds - S.Reknolds  
> Frances Laurens - NotLawrence  
> Philip Hamilton - PhilNOPE  
> Angelica Hamilton - Angaylica  
> Alexander Hamilton Jr. - Cheesilton  
> James Hamilton - Gaymes.Ham  
> John Payne Todd - incxnstxntPxyneXD42069  
> Virginie Lafayette - VirginMeme  
> Anastasie Lafayette- Princess.Ana  
> Henriette Lafayette- Panriette  
> Theodosia Burr Jr. - TheoNOsia

**PatsyCake:** @PhilNope my dad and James Madison are complaining about your dad 

**PhilNope:** wow my dad and John are complaining about your dad 

**VirginMeme:** Maybe they’re all secretly in love 

**PolyJefferSIN:** I ship it 

**PatsyCake:** ok admittedly same 

**LafayYes:** we’re watching star wars leia deserves so much more than this costume 

**PatsyCake:** WHAT THE FUCK 

**PatsyCake:** LITERALLY 

**PatsyCake:** YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO #DISCOURSE WITH ME ABOTU STAR WARS 

**LafayYes:** wait are u a star war 

**PatsyCake:** I AM A STAR WAR 

**PatsyCake:** LEIA DESERVED SO MUCH MORE THAN HAN HE WAS SO CREEPY IN EPISODE FIVE ANF IT WAS REALLY GROSS AND ALSO PADME IS A LESBIAN AND ALSO NEEDED M O RE THAT THAT FUKIN EMO ANAKIN 

**LafayYes:** i liked han solo tf 

**PatsyCake:** FICKIGN FITE ME 

**PatsyCake:** HE WAS AN OKAY CHARACTER BUT HE WAS A CREEP??? IM EPISODE 5??? LIKE TRU IT WAS BADLY WRITTEN 70S ROMANCE BUT THAT D O E S N O T EXCUSE HOW HE FORCED HIMSELF ONTO LEIA WHEN SHE E X P R E S S L Y STATED THAT SHE WASNT INTERESTED 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** Um no. Han was clearly being romantic... 

**PatsyCake:** who the FUCK added you 

**PatsyCake:** GET OUT OF MY HOUSE 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** Han is so romantic though. 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** Like Kylo Ren is with Rey. 

**PatsyCake:** you’re joking right 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** I think that Reylo is a seriously underrated ship. In fact, I think it is one of my one true pairings. 

**PolyJefferSIN:** ok buddy i think you need to stop 

**PolyJefferSIN:** patsy has Serious Feelings about r*ylo 

**PatsyCake:** REYLO IS ABUSIVE AS FUCK?? I LITERALLY DO NOT SEE HOW YOU CAN SEE THAT IT IS A GOOD SHIP?? LIKE?? CRYLO REN LITERALLY MIND RAPED REY? HE TRIED TO KILL HER?? LIKE OOOH HE COULD GO TO THE LIGHT SIDE HE COLD BE REDEEMED,, YOU KNOW WHO WAS ON THE DARK SIDE BUT LEFT TO GO TO THE LIGHT?? YOU KNOW WHO HAS ALL THE CHARACTERISTICS YOU GIVE “BEN”??? F I N . IS IT JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT A WHITE MALE PROTAGONIST?? PEOPLE WHO SHIP REYLO LITERALLY COULD JUST FINNREY BUT INSTEAD THEIR NASTY RACIST ASSES NEED A WHITE, HETEROSEXUAL, CISGENDERED COUPLE 

**LafayYes:** ok patsys completely right on this one like,, if ur that desperate for a straight ship,,,,,just ship finnrey,,, 

**TheoNOsia:** clearly the superior ship is StormPilot 

**Cheesilton:** uh no 

**Cheesilton:** it's clearly JediStormPilot 

**PolyJefferSIN:** ARE U POLY OR JUST COOL 

**Cheesilton:** well I'm definitely the first one 

**Cheesilton:** but I'd like to think I'm both? 

**PolyJefferSIN:** HOLY SHIT 

**PolyJefferSIN:** ALEX WHY DIDNT I KNOW THIS 

**PolyJefferSIN:** IM SO OFFENDED RN 

**Cheesilton:** it never came up? 

**PolyJefferSIN:** I 

**PolyJefferSIN:** I cannot believe 

**PatsyCake:** I 

**PatsyCake:** I do not know if i like what is happening here 

**PolyJefferSIN:** nothing is happening 

**Cheesilton:** u know poly means more than one right 

**PolyJefferSIN:** There would have to be more than two of us for anything to happen 

**S.Reknolds:** DID SOMEONE SAY POLY 

**S.Reknolds:** I’M HERE BITCHES 

**Cheesilton:** O.O 

**PolyJefferSIN:** >:) 

**PatsyCake:** o 

**PatsyCake:** o no 

**LafayYes:** Can we get back to Star Wars I have a lot to say about Reylo 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** It's a good ship, I don't understand your guys’ problem with it. 

**PatsyCake:** well for one thing, it’s straight. 

**LafayYes:** well there is that 

**LafayYes:** BUT WAIT 

**LafayYes:** THERE’S MORE 

**LafayYes:** ABUSE 

**LafayYes:** MENTAL AND PHYSICAL 

**LafayYes:** KYLE RON IS A WHINY EMO LITTLE FUCKER 

**Angaylica:** like Payne 

**TheoNOsia:** #GetRekd 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** you know Angie it's a good thing you're hot bc you're kind of a bitch 

**PhilNope:** you did NOT just say that 

**PatsyCake** o damn there he goes 

**PhilNope:** LISTEN HERE FUCKER; 

**Cheesilton has added Gaymes.Ham to Political Kid Support Group**

**Cheesilton:** James Payne just insulted Angie Phil is gonna kill him I thought u’d want to see 

**Gaymes.Ham:** thank u 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** I didn't even say anything bad. It was a compliment. 

**PhilNope:** HOW IS CALLING MY SIBLING A BITCH A COMPLIMENT 

**Gaymes.Ham:** rt 

**PhilNope:** NOW LISTEN HERE U LIL SHIT STAIN 

**PhilNope:** NO ONE, AND I MEAN N O ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY 

**PhilNope:** NOT YOU, NOT JEFFERSON, N O B O D Y 

**PolyJefferSIN:** hey 

**PatsyCake:** Polly it’s fine in this context 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** You guys are supposed to be on my side. 

**PhilNope:** AND WHILE UR AT CHANGING UR ENTIRE EXISTENCE 

**PhilNope:** STOP TYPING LIKE FUCKING SHAKESPEARE NO ONE LIKES IT 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069:** I don't type like Shakespeare (although I would say we have a lot in common.) 

**LafayYes:** oh 

**VirginMeme:** my 

**Princess.Ana:** fucking 

**Panriette:** God 

**Angaylica:** James looks furious he's usually so passive this is gonna be good 

**Gaymes.Ham:** HOW F U C K I N G DARE YOU 

**PolyJefferSIN:** oh hell 

**Gaymes.Ham:** WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST WRITERS IN HISTORY 

**Gaymes.Ham:** AND FULL OFFENSE, DICKWEED, BUT IVE SEEN YOUR WRITING 

**Gaymes.Ham:** ITS SHIT, JUST LIKE YOU 

**Gaymes.Ham:** FIRST YOU INSULT MY SIBLING 

**Gaymes.Ham:** THEN U INSULT ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS OF ALL TIME BY COMPARING HIM TO YOURSELF 

**Gaymes.Ham:** I BARELY KNOW YOU, YOU INCOMPREHENSIBLE FUCK, BUT YOU NEED TO GET THE F U C K OUT OF MY GROUP CHAT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU 

**S.Reknolds:** holy s h i t 

**incxnstxntPxyneXD42069 has left the group**

**Princess.Ana** : IM YODELING HOLY S H I T 

**Gaymes.Ham:** damn right 

**Cheesilton:** I 

**Cheesilton:** Im speechless 

**Angaylica:** James I love you holy shit 

**Gaymes.Ham:** <3 

**PatsyCake:** Payne just got rekd by a 14 year old holy s h i t 

**PolyJefferSIN:** ive been wanting someone to do that since the moment I met Payne oh my god 

**PatsyCake:** you've known Payne since you were born 

**PolyJefferSIN:** my point stands 

**LafayYes:** u kno what i think 

**PatsyCake:** Payne came out to have a good time and he’s honestly feeling so attacked rn 

**LafayYes:** Payne came out to have a good time and he’s honestly feeling so attacked right now 

**PolyJefferSIN:** omf 

**PatsyCake:** I 

**LafayYes:** well then


	3. *eyes emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Are Revealed. Georges and Phil are like,,, real gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! it's lily (superlateive) here with a new gay chapter of this messy fic. lemme know what you think if you wanna give a girl a self-esteem boost. hope you enjoy !!
> 
> Georges Washington Lafayette - LafayYes  
> Patsy Jefferson - PatsyCake  
> Polly Jefferson - PolyJefferSIN  
> Susan Reynolds - S.Reknolds  
> Frances Laurens - NotLawrence  
> Philip Hamilton - PhilNOPE  
> Angelica Hamilton - Angaylica  
> Alexander Hamilton Jr. - Cheesilton  
> James Hamilton - Gaymes.Ham  
> John Payne Todd - incxnstxntPxyneXD42069  
> Virginie Lafayette - VirginMeme  
> Anastasie Lafayette- Princess.Ana  
> Henriette Lafayette- Panriette  
> Theodosia Burr Jr. - TheoNOsia  
> Alexander Hamilton Sr. - A.Hamilton  
> Eliza Schuyler - Eliza.Schuyler  
> John Laurens - JohnLaurens

**Direct message from PatsyCake to PhilNope**

**PatsyCake** : I NEED TO BE GEORGES’ FRIEND

 **PhilNope:** I knew this would happen

 **PatsyCake:** whats he like

 **PhilNope:** gay

 **PatsyCake:** same

 **PhilNope:** same

 **PatsyCake:** wait do u like Georges

 **PhilNope:** ….

 **PatsyCake:** PHIL OH MY GOD

 **PatsyCake:** WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS

 **PatsyCake:** TBH I FEEL BETRAYED

**PatsyCake can no longer message PhilNope**

 

**You have entered the group: Political Kids Support Group**

**PolyJefferSIN:** patsy is screaming

 **Angaylica:** what why

 **PhilNope:** I blocked her

 **LafayYes:** what why

**PhilNope has left the group**

**Gaymes.Ham:** L M A O

 **Cheesilton:** im fuckin dying holy shit

 **Angaylica:** rt

 **LafayYes:** I'm so confused

 

**Direct message from PatsyCake to LafayYes**

**PatsyCake:** so I hear ur p gay

 **LafayYes:** what

 **LafayYes:** I mean I am

 **LafayYes:** but what

 **PatsyCake:** I'm also p gay

 **LafayYes:** ok?

 

**Direct Message from LafayYes to PhilNope**

**LafayYes has sent an image whoispatsyandwhatisshedoing.jpg**

**LafayYes:** explain pls

 **PhilNope:** she's trying to be your friend

 **LafayYes:**??????

 **PhilNope:** she's awkward but she's sweet just go with it

 **LafayYes:** okay? I think?

 

**Direct Message from LafayYes to PatsyCake**

**LafayYes:** wanna rant about Star Wars

 **PatsyCake:** YES

 **LafayYes:** mcfuck yea

 

**LafayYes has added PhilNope to Political Kid Support Group**

**PatsyCake:** Georges and I are best friends now

 **LafayYes:** ^^^

 

**Direct Message from PhilNope to PatsyCake**

**PhilNope:** if you say a word I will cut out your eyes

 **PatsyCake:** *eyes emoji*

 **PatsyCake:** dw boo I gotchu ;;;; )))))

 **PhilNope:** I hate you so much

 **PatsyCake:** <3

 

**Angaylica has created the group HamFam**

**Angaylica has added PhilNope, Cheesilton, Gaymes.Ham, NotLawrence, A.Hamilton, JohnLaurens, and Eliza.Schuyler to HamFam**

**Angaylica:** PHIL IS GAY FOR GEORGES ITS REALLY FUNNY

 **Gaymes.Ham:** rt 

 **Cheesilton:** rt

 **JohnLaurens:** this is not new information

 **A.Hamilton:** what John said

 **PhilNope:** i hate you guys

 **Eliza.Schuyler:** Phil I didn't know you liked Georges!

 **Angaylica:** mom u kno I love you

 

 **Angaylica:** but are you blind

 **NotLawrence:** Phil is more gay for Georges than Alex is for Dad

 **Eliza.Schuyler:** I didn't think that was possible

 **A.Hamilton:** ELIZA

 **Cheesilton:** im yodeling holy shit

 **JohnLaurens:** watch your language

**Cheesilton has sent an image yourenotmydadmeme.jpg**

**Gaymes.Ham:** IM SCREECHING

 **PhilNope:** Alex how long have u been waiting to say something like that

 **Cheesilton:** September 16 2013

 **Eliza.Schuyler:** isn't that

 **A.Hamilton:** yes

 **NotLawrence:** I'm confused

 **Gaymes.Ham:** that's the day mom and dad finalized their divorce

 **JohnLaurens:** I'm a little bit offended.

 **Cheesilton:** ;;; ))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed our gay kids doin gay things
> 
> if theres anything wrong with it, let me know and i can fix it, (ao3 is strange and scary)
> 
> we live off of comments xx


	4. wow u just #exposed urself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposing and gayness

**VirginMeme sent an image to Political Kid Support Group: darklipstick??.jpg**

**VirginMeme:** does this make me look too #edgy or is it okay for work 

**Angaylica:** nah you look gr9 

**PolyJefferSin:** rt 

**LafayYes:** 11/10 you go 

~~~ 

**Direct message from PatsyCake to PhilNope:**

**PatsyCake:** FUCK FUCKUFCKUFKCK 

**PhilNope:** are u ok 

**PatsyCake:** nO 

**PatsyCake:** WHY DIDNY YOU TE L L ME THE LAFAYETTES ARE RE A L LY HOT I AM ACTUALLY D Y I N G 

**PhilNope:** I didn’t know? I haven’t seen them since I was like 7, Pats 

**PatsyCake:** snapchat??? Instagram??? Facebook??? Skype??? There is no reason u shouldn’t know 

**PhilNope:** I only really know the girls through /audio/ skype calls with Gee. from what i can tell he’s kind of insecure? 

**PatsyCake:** GE E????? 

**PhilNope:** o fuck 

**PhilNope:** shut up 

**PatsyCake:** THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER HE A R D 

**PatsyCake:** I SHIP THIS SO H A R D 

**PatsyCake:** YOU C AL L HIM G EE IM GONNA C RY THIS IS ADORABLE 

**PhilNope:** I will block u again 

**PhilNope:** i don’t remember how to pronounce his name ok 

**PatsyCake:** IT’S FRENCH 

**PatsyCake:** YOU’VE LITERALLY BEEN SPEAKING FRENCH SINCE YOU WERE NINE 

**PhilNope:** u see i say that 

**PhilNope:** but i can only rlly count to nine 

**PatsyCake:** what the f uc k 

**PatsyCake:** u kno that weird french g where its like jsh 

**PhilNope:** yes? 

**PatsyCake:** jshor-jsheh 

**PhilNope:** o 

**PhilNope:** I kind of assumed it was george-es 

**PatsyCake:** I 

**PatsyCake:** phil no 

**PatsyCake:** B UT 

**PatsyCake:** THIS ISNT ABOUT YOUR GORGEOUS WONDERFUL CRUSH ON “GEE” 

**PatsyCake:** THIS IS ABOUT M E 

**PatsyCake:** THIS IS ABOUT ME AND VIRGINIE WHO IS 

**PatsyCake:** SO HOT????? 

**PhilNope:** pats pleas 

**PatsyCake:** IM SO GAY 

**PatsyCake:** ok im done sorry 

**PhilNope:** Best Friends Pact You Must Not Tell Gee I Call Him That In My Head 

**PatsyCake:** ug h fine 

**PatsyCake:** But You Must Not Tell Virginie That I Am Super Gay For Her 

**PhilNope:** its a deal 

~~~ 

**Direct message from PhilNope to VirginMeme**

**PhilNope:** ;;;;; ))))))) 

**VirginMeme:** what 

~~~ 

**Direct message from PatsyCake to LafayYes**

**PatsyCake:** ;;;; ))))) 

**LafayYes:** wat 

~~~ 

**PatsyCake:** ye you look rlly nice!!! 

**PatsyCake:** I LIED IM NOT DONE IM STILL RLLY GAY 

**TheoNOsia:** wat 

**PhilNope:** oh my fucking god 

**PhilNope:** i can't breathe holy shit 

**LafayYes:** patsy r u gay for my sister 

**PhilNope:** Gee message me i'll tell u all abt it 

**PhilNope:** SHIT 

**PatsyCake:** wow u just #exposed urself 

**LafayYes:** Gee??? 

**PatsyCake:** well u see 

**PhilNope has removed PatsyCake from the group**

~~~ 

**Direct Message from LafayYes to PhilNope**

**LafayYes:**??? 

**PhilNope:** ye patsy thinks virginie is rlly cute 

**LafayYes:** that's not what i was talking about 

**LafayYes:** did u call me Gee??? 

**PhilNope:** well 

**PhilNope:** u see 

**PhilNope:** i didn't know how to pronounce georges until like 10 minutes ago 

**PhilNope:** so i just called u Gee in my head 

**LafayYes:** hard or soft 

**PhilNope:** AGDJFHSJF WHAT 

**LafayYes:** the g sound 

**LafayYes:** does it sound like gee or jee 

**PhilNope:** OH 

**PhilNope:** jesus christ 

**PhilNope:** jee 

**LafayYes:** Geesus Christ 

**PhilNope:** GEORGES NO 

**LafayYes:** oh i'm georges now huh 

**LafayYes:** i see how it is PHILIP 

**PhilNope:** i thought u wouldn't want me to call u Gee 

**LafayYes:** no i like it 

**LafayYes:** it's cute 

**LafayYes:** like u ;;; )))))) 

**PhilNope:** aw ur nice 

~~~ 

**Direct message from LafayYes to PatsyCake**

**LafayYes:** is Phil always clueless when ppl are flirting with him 

**PatsyCake:** ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH PHIL 

**PatsyCake:** DO YOU LIKE PHIL 

**LafayYes:** i thought that was obvious,,, clearly i must go,,,, 

**PatsyCake:** DONT U FUCKIGN DARE GO 

**PatsyCake:** i ship u two 

**LafayYes:** wow me too 

**LafayYes:** crazy 

**PatsyCake:** ur fuckign rude 

**PatsyCake:** but yes 

**LafayYes:** he is always that clueless 

**PatsyCake:** yes it's not u he's just dumb 

**LafayYes:** cool 

**LafayYes:** also r u rlly gay for Virginie 

**LafayYes can no longer message PatsyCake**

~~~ 

**LafayYes:** patsy blocked me 

**PhilNope:** what??? why??? 

**PatsyCake:** u rlly wanna expose yourself like this 

**LafayYes:** uh 

**LafayYes** has left the group 

~~~ 

**Direct message from PatsyCake to LafayYes**

**PatsyCake:** i unblocked u to say WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LMA O 

**LafayYes:** I PANICKED OK 

**LafayYes:** HES JUST SO NICE AND CUTE AND I WANNA HUG HIM 

**PatsyCake:** u r forgiven bc that was rlly cute 

~~~ 

**PatsyCake has added LafayYes to the chat**

**LafayYes:** i'm here i'm queer and i wanna take a nap 

**S.Reknolds:** lmao me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hot Mess
> 
> lily wrote like all of patsy's gayness bc that's just how she acts

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but we like it


End file.
